My reactions to life
by Serious Anime
Summary: This is about how Miss Sachiko reacts to life! Hope you enjoy it! P.S All the things you read are ALL true! They have all happened somewhere in my life.
1. Chapter 1

_**My reactions **_

_**to things.**_

Friend: "Are you allowed to have THIS much chocolate...?"

Me: "Of COURSE!"

10 Minutes later...

Me: "WAHHHHOOOOOO!"

(Dancing on coffee table)

Friend: "Oh noooooo..."

(Face in palm while shaking head)

**Another reaction. **

Teacher: "Where's your history assignment?"

Me: "This is MUSIC, not HISTORY!"

Teacher: "Where's your history assignment?"

Me: "At home."

Teacher: "So do your theory."

Me: "No. It's boring."

Teacher: If you don't do your theory I'll send you to the BLC." (Behavioural learning centre. A little like detention)

Me: (Nods slowly) "...You've got a point..."

After teacher's gone.

Me: "Messaging time!"

(Gets on laptop and goes to emails)

"Yay! A friend messaged me!"

**Another reaction. **

Ex: "The only reason I ever dated you was because it was a joke from one of my friends." (All ass holes)

Me: "...Aaaaaaand...?"

Ex: "I felt sorry for you at the time..."

Me: "So you used me...?"

Ex: "No..."

(I nod)

Me: "And WHHHHHYYYY are you telling me this now...?"

(Ex shrugs)

Me: "... Oh well... You WIN some, you LOSE some..."

My thoughts: "I can take this... Because I climbed a MOUNTAIN." (Line from movie "Mental" and also true! I HAVE climbed a mountain!)

**Another reaction.**

Friend: "Hey, do you want any peanuts?"

Me: "Yes please."

(Plays minecraft.)

(Friend comes in with bowl of peanuts with shells on)

Friend: "Here you go."

(hands me a peanut)

Me: "Ahhhhh!" (Opens mouth asking for a peanut)

(Friend pops peanut into my mouth)

Me: "Nom..." (Spits out realising the shell is still on)

Friend: "How did you not notice that?"

Me: "I'm minecrafting!"

(Friend sighs)

Me: "Ahhhhh." (Asking for peanut)

Friend: "Fiiiiiiiine!"

(Cracks open peanut shell and pops peanut into my mouth)

Me: "Nom, nom, nom..."

Friend: "What are you doing on minecraft?"

Me: "I found the fire thing!"

Friend: "The thing you use to make fire?"

Me: "Yeah!"

(Sets tree on fire)

Me: "He he he..."

(Sets everything in path on fire)

Me: "Toniiiiiiiiight. We are yooooooung! So let's set the world on FIIIRRRRRRRE! We can burn BRIIIIIGHTER, than the SUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!"

Next day.

Me: "Guess what I did on minecraft Maria!" (Not real name. Just protecting identity.)

Maria: "What?!"

Me: "I set the world on FIRE!"

Maria: "Cool!"

(Gives thumbs up)

**Another reaction.**

Boy: "Hey, do you want to go out with me?"

Me: "NO." (Knowing it's a joke)

Boy: "I'm NOT joking, I really love you."

Girl: "Yeah, he loves your big nose!"

Boy: "So what do you say?"

Me: "NO."

Boy: "...That was a JOKE by the way."

Me: "I know."

(Another boy comes up to me)

Other boy: "Hey, Bruce has a big crush on you!" (Not real name)

Bruce: "Yeah, I've always had a THING for you!"

Me: "Yes, of COURSE you have..." (Continues work)


	2. Chapter 2

_**My reactions To Life **_

_**Chapter 2**_

Friend: "I'm going to voice act Zero!"

Me: "Cool! Let me SEE!"

Friend: "Ok... (laughs) I can't do it!"

Me: "Yes, you can!"

Friend: "Ok...ok... (laughs) I can't do it..."

Me: "Come on... Take 1! ACTION!"

**15 minutes later... **

Me: "Take 19..."

Friend: "I gotta go TOILET!" (runs down hall) "Where's the toilet?! It's not in the bathroom!"

Me: ((sigh)walks up to friend) "Friend, toilet, toilet, friend. Friend, bathroom, bathroom, friend..."

**Another reaction.**

Me: "Come outside with me!"

Cousin: "Ok!" (runs after me)

Grandma: "Close the door behind you."

Me: "Ok." (Closes glass door)

Cousin: "Here I COME!" (Bangs into glass door)

Me: "...Oops..."

**Another reaction. **

Me: "Hey, let's cosplay as our characters from Fruits Basket!"

Karkat: "Ok! I'm Kyo!" (Not real name.)

Me: "I'm Kagura!"

Maria: "I'm Momigi!" (Acts cute) "Who's in forest stooooolling. The birds and the bees see Momigi. The frogs in the pond are caaaaaalling, Momigi, yeeeeeeees it's truuuuuuuue!"

Karkat: "SHUUUUUUUUUT UUUUUUP!" (Acts like Kyo) "What kind of song is THAT?!"

Maria: "It's my song, I made it UUUUP!" (Acts cute)

(Kyo pretends to punch Momigi)

Maria: "Owwww! Kyo HIT me!"

Karkat: "You deserved it ya little rabbit!"

Me: "Kyo! Come 'ere!"

Karkat: "WHAT?!"

Me: "Remember, we're MARRIED!"

Karkat: "Since WHEN?!"

Me: "Kindy!"

Karkat: " Only 'cause you were gonna crush me with a BOULDER!"

Me: "It was merely a pebble!"

Karkat: "You call a "Pebble" something that's x3 the SIZE of me a PEBBLE!"


	3. Chapter 3

_**My Reactions To Life**_

_**Chapter 3**_

Me: "What's this?" (Looks in closet)

Karkat: "My chocolate egg from Easter."

Me: "Let's eat it!"

karkat: Ok!" (Bangs on shell with hand) "Ow! Damn it!" (Bangs on shell with head) "Ta-da!"

Me: "Wahoo!" (Breaks off a piece) "Nom, nom, nom."

**10 minutes later... **

Me: "Yeahhhh!" (Runs down hall crazily) " WAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOO!"

Kaoru: "What the HELL is going on?!" (Not real name)

Karkat: "I think I gave her too much chocolate..."

Kaoru: "You THINK!?"

**Another reaction.**

Mum: "Hey, do you know what you did once when you were little?"

Me: "No. What?"

Mum: "I took you to a spiritual church,"

Me: "Oh no, not a CHURCH!"

Mum: "Yes, a church. And you felt SO spiritual that you got out of your seat and ran up and down the aisle with your skirt high above your head!"

Me: "...Why didn't you STOP me?!"

Mum: "I tried..."

Me: "How OLD was I?"

Mum: "Oh, only about 4 or 5..."

Me: "I am the most embarrassing person in the WORLD!" (Walks over to corner) "I think I'll go sit in my emo corner now..."

Mum: "What did you SAY?!"

Me: "I said TAMAKI corner! ...I'm building a HAMSTER home..."

**Another reaction.**

Me: "Wahoo!" (Jumps on Hatsaharu's lap)(Again, not real name)

Hatsaharu: "Ow! You sat on my genitals!"

(I gasp and walk over to nearest corner)

Me: "I wish I was NEVER born..."


	4. Chapter 4

_**My Reactions To Life**_

_**Chapter 4**_

Me: "Hey, can I talk to Kaoru?" (Talks on phone to Karkat)

Karkat: "I'm not sure if he WANTS to talk to you. He's playing his xbox."

Me: "Tell him the Minnie REQUESTS his voice!" (My nickname at school)

Karkat: "Ok..." (Walks over to Kaoru's room) "Hey, Minnie wants to talk to you."

Kaoru: "Can't." (Plays xbox)

Karkat: "REJECTED!

**Another reaction.**

Me: "Oh, hey, my best friend doesn't like me any more... Sad face... We used to get along really well... But now he doesn't like me any more..."

Squid: "Well, to be honest... It's HER loss..." (Again, not real name)

Me: "...My friend's a GUY..."

Squid: "Oh..."

**Another reaction. **

(My class is in drama doing short plays. My group and I chose to theme ours on Black Butler. Actors: Me= Grell. Maria= Ciel. Karkat= Sebastian.)

Grell: "Hey, I've got a GREAT idea!"

Ciel: "Woah, Grell, how did YOU get here?!"

Grell: "I'll explain that later. But I have a great idea that involves Sebastian!"

Ciel: "Do go on..."

Grell: "Yes... Well, I have a great idea to capture Sebastian!"

Ciel: "This is looking to be a very interesting plan..."

Grell: "Yes. It's going to go like this-"

Sebastian: "Would you like some tea young master? ...What is HE doing here...?"

Ciel: "Oh, he's just here for some tea. I'll have some tea with 2 sugars."

Grell: "Yes... I'll have some tea too. 2 sugars please..." (Turns to Ciel after Sebastian is gone) "Any way... I'm going to trap Sebastian in the cupboard."

Sebastian: "Here is your tea master... And yours Grell..."

(Waits 'til Sebastian's gone)

Grell: "Then I'm going to tie him up and take him to the underworld, for the Undertaker needs to talk with Sebastian."

Ciel: "Sounds good."

(Grell nods)

Sebastian: "Since you've drunken your tea master, it is time to go to bed, Which means that YOU, Grell, are LEAVING!" (Pushes Grell towards door)

Grell: "Oh no you DON'T!"

(Turns and shoves Sebastian into cupboard)

Sebastian: (Sigh) "You DO know that there's a door handle here don't you?" (Opens door and knocks out Grell)

Ciel: "And Sebastian has TAKEN DOWN Grell!"


	5. Chapter 5

_**My reactions To Life**_

_**Chapter 5**_

My large, heavy, light-brown, kelpy cross German Shepard just jumped onto the head of our lounge and I was like,

"Are you ALRIGHT there?" And Mum was like,

"You think you're Bundy's size, don't you?" (My miniature Bishon cross poodle (Boodle)

**Another reaction. **

Me: "Hey, do you know what I did on my 9th birthday?"

Karkat: "No... What did you do?"

Me: "I had too much chocolate and started dancing on the coffee table in front of my friends..."

(Karkat face palms)

Karkat: "Seriously?"

Me: "You want PROOF? I can show you pictures."

Karkat: "No thanks..." (Backs away)

**Another reaction. **

(I'm watching "The Brady Bunch", a T.V show here in Aussie.)

Peter: "Hey, do you wanna hear a joke?"

Mother: "Ok."

Peter: "If teachers are SOOO smart, then WHY are they still in school?"

(Everyone laughs)

Me: "...Mmm..."

(Peter keeps telling jokes)

Me: "...Mmm..." (To every one of his jokes. I don't get them... And for some reason... I don't think they're funny)

**Another reaction. **

(So, I just went to the dentists and I walked out with a sticker, only to realise it was a FRIDGE magnet...)

Me: "Where's my STICKER?!"

Mum: "Calm down... It was JUST a sticker..."

Me: "But I wanted a STICKER!"

Mum: "Calm down child..." (looks at me strangely)

Me: "I'm not moving 'til I get my STICKER!"

(Friend's car rolls up)

Mum: "Too bad." (gets in car)

Me: "Wait for ME!" (gets in car)

**Another reaction. **

(I was made to watch "Dora the explorer", a toddler show here in Aussie... Sad face...)

Dora: "Where's our dinosaur? Can YOU see him?" (he's in the bookshelf)

Me: "He's in the bookshelf!"

Misa: "Don't ruin it!" (Not real name)

Me: "Shhh!" (Turns back to T.V) "He's in the bookshelf! Try LOOKING around!"

Dora: "Is he in the TOY BOX?"

Me: "No! He's in the BOOKSHELF! Are you BLIND?!"

Dora: "Nope. He's NOT in the toy box. Is he in the BATHROOM?"

Me: "He's in the bloody BOOKSHELF! Right THERE, next to the multi-coloured books!"

Dora: "Is he in the BATH TUB?"

Me: "HE'S IN THE BOOKSHELF!"

Dora: "Nope. He's NOT in the bath tub. Where could he BE?"

Me: "Ugggggggggggghhhhhhhh! I'm gonna KILL you! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" (Storms out room and slams door)

Mum: "Why are you slamming the door?"

Me: "It's called RAGE QUITING!"


End file.
